


Chosen

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, like there is absolutely no story just smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: The blood moon happens only twice a year and each time it happens blutbads like to play... rough. Problem is that Nick is human and even being a Grimm might not be enough to handle all of the things Monroe wants to do to him. So like a good responsible boyfriend, Monroe sends him away for the night. It really shouldn't surprise him when the stubborn Grimm comes back.This is a m/m story so as always don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Series: Deranged Like Me-Kinktober Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Chosen

“Nick you need to leave tonight,” Monroe stated as he stood from the table taking his dinner plate with him.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Please,” he pleaded, “go stay with Hank tonight.” Gathering the dishes from their dinner, Monroe perfected the art of avoidance as he cleared the table. He could practically feel the spot on the back of his neck burning where he knew Nick was staring. He did not want Nick to leave tonight. In fact it was the exact opposite. He wanted Nick to stay. The wolf called to his mate. Or who he presumed his mate to be. Begging for Monroe to let loose. After all, blood moons only happened twice a year and this was the last one. It also happened to be his first blood moon that coincided with a healthy relationship. Healthy or not it was dangerous if he were to lose control. Nick was still a human. Being a Grimm could not change that fact. Another reason why their relationship had not gone to “the next level.”

“Why?” Nick asked, suddenly concerned. The last of his meal was forgotten as he focused all his attention on the blutbad shifting nervously in front of him. “Wait, isn’t tonight a full moon? We’ve been through those before.”

“It’s not just a full moon Nick, tonight is a blood moon.”

“So?”

“Things get pretty rough for blutbaden during a blood moon.”

“Like running naked in the woods and waking up not knowing where you are rough? Or mass slaughter of the townspeople rough?”

“Haha funny.”

“Do I need to lock you up?” Nick asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to lighten the mood.

Monroe shot him a look cold enough to freeze downtown Portland. “How is it you’re not a comedian?”

“I’m a man of many talents,” he shrugged.

“Exactly. You are a man. Blutbaden… well we’ve been known to like it rough. And when a blood moon happens, think of it as a natural Viagra on steroids for us.”

“Then I definitely am staying here tonight,” Nick grinned.

“Nick,” Monroe growled.

“Wait, is that why you have been avoiding me for the past couple of days?” Nick asked. Suddenly tightening up, switching from playful to considered as if his emotions were on a remote control. It all made sense now. The subtle change in Monroe’s behavior when Nick touched him. It wasn’t just in his head. Monroe had been pulling away from him. Not sitting near as close together on the couch after long days or even letting him get too close while he cooked. Monroe was trying to distance himself. Unfortunately having Nick for a mate proved the task easier said than done.

“I haven’t been avoiding you. We live together,” he deflected. The last thing he wanted to do was to have this conversation. Especially tonight when he really just needed Nick out of the house. Not standing here trying to pick a fight. Gods knew that once a fight started with the Grimm he remained rooted to the spot until the issue was resolved. Or work called him in. What he wouldn't give for that cell phone to ring right now.

“Monroe,” Nick warned.

“Okay, okay look. I’m worried alright. I could seriously hurt you and not in a way that would be fun. I could lose complete control. Grimm or not…” he trailed off.

Looking his blutbad in the eyes Nick tried to convince him it would be alright without saying a word. No matter the consequences if he stayed tonight he would be okay. They would be okay. Monroe had gotten in the habit of fidgeting with whatever object he had in his hand whenever trying to start a difficult conversation without provoking a fight with Nick. The Grimm noticed it only happened a couple of times since they decided to be together. One had been when Monroe was nervous about going to the Christmas party Portland PD was hosting. That conversation cost the lives of three of Monroe’s favorite Christmas hand towels. Staring at him a moment longer, Nick sighed. “Alright I give. For the sake of your sanity and the life of that towel I’ll go to Hank’s tonight. Just let me grab a couple of things.”

“Thank you,” Monroe smiled, turning back to the dishes.

Dropping his plate off by his almost lover Nick sprinted up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Plans already taking shape in his mind.

~~~

The house was pitch black when Nick arrived back home. Monroe had it locked up tighter than usual. Given the blutbadden’s little speech earlier it wasn’t surprising. Nick had been tossed out of a partner’s home before but never without cause. Deep down he knew he was not really being tossed out. Monroe had a good reason for not wanting him there. For his own safety was a new one. Nick had never really been one for reason though. His time spent as a Grimm was a testament to that. 

Unlike being tossed into a new world blind, he had time and experience to prepare for seducing a partner. This was not his first relationship with a male partner. Even if it was his first time in bed with one he could manage. His love would have to accept his help whether he wanted to or not. Creeping up the stairs as softly as he could, Nick managed to get halfway down the hall before he was discovered.

The door to the master bedroom flew open. “Get out,” Monroe snarled, with all of the Wessen fury he could muster. 

Nick fought the urge to shrink back at the sound of the door frame cracking under Monroe’s grip. “No. I’m staying right here and we are going to ride this thing out together. You are not alone anymore Monroe. Why can’t you see that?”

“You have no idea what you are asking Grimm.”

_ Grimm,  _ Nick thought,  _ I might be in more trouble here than I thought.  _ Taking a deep breath, Nick straightened his back and looked directly into Monroe’s eyes. “Yes I do.”

“No you don’t,” Monroe snapped. “Let me put it to you this way, have you ever bottomed before?”

“Ummm, well once in college-ish,” Nick muttered, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. “No.”

“Okay, now imagine how sore you were the day after your attempt. Multiply that times thirty and we are somewhere in the ballpark of how sore you would be if you can keep up. I can hurt you and during the blood moon blutbaden like to play rough. I like to play rough Nick. All night long.”

Considering this for a moment, Nick spread his arms out from his hips to form an upside down  _ V  _ shape with his palms up towards Monroe. “Okay, I’ve thought about it. Come get me.”

“What?” Monroe took a hesitant step backwards unsure if what Nick was offering was a real offer.

Tipping his head up and to the side, Nick did the best he could to maintain eye contact with Monroe. “I know what I’m doing here Monroe. Come. And. Get. Me.” Punctuating each word by exposing his neck and flicking his wrists in a “come here” motion. He hoped that Monroe would understand. It was a bit stereotypical, but he had seen enough wildlife documentaries to know that a wolf exposing their neck to an opponent was a sign of submission. In theory it worked the same way with a blutbadden’s mate. He loved the poor bastard, but sometimes he needed a little push in the right direction. Nick figured that standing like this was the most effective way to get his attention. Submission and consent. “Monroe,” he breathed, “please.”

What little restraint Monroe had left snapped. With eyes glowing a brilliant red he ounces on his new lover. Planting his hands on either side of Nick’s face he growled. Monroe had been waiting for hits for a long time. How long he could never quite pinpoint. If he had to guess it would have been sometime around when Nick had asked him to watch over his dying aunt. There was something about the naïve Grimm that made his blood boil. And not in the typical I’m-going-to-rip-you-from-limb-to-limb way he so eloquently displayed in the hospital basement that night. No, it was more along the lines of how Angelina drew out his inner wolf. Yet, so different. More intense. More possessive. Nick caused him to break his routine. He came barging into Monroe’s carefully crafted world and turned it upside down in all the best ways. Being with Nick was throwing caution to the wind and living. Truly living. It was as close to heaven as he thought he could get.

Then Nick kissed him. All of the pining. The late nights wishing and hoping for something, that in Wessen terms forbidden, came true. Save for this. Making Nick his. He wanted every Wessen to know the minute they got close that this Grimm, his Grimm was taken. Protected and cared for by Monroe. And if anyone had the balls to jeopardize Nick then they would have to answer to him. An angry blutbad was bad enough. One protecting his mate was worse. Nick, of course didn’t know any of this. Not yet at least. He would. By the end of the night he would know it all. Monroe would make sure of that. 

The next few moments were a blur. Clothes were flying in all directions. Their mouths collided in a series of wet hurried kisses and nips. The two grabbed at each other, desperate to touch anywhere they could. Making up for lost time. A ridiculous notion considering they had the rest of their lives to explore each other. With the blood moon as the driving force to Monroe’s behavior, common sense and logic were nowhere to be found. 

There was no more time to waste. Monroe had denied himself and Nick this for long enough. He was going to take his Grimm apart piece by piece until all that was left were thoughts of him. Through the course of their kiss, Monroe had managed to guide Nick into their room. Feeling the bed against his shin he pulled away with a predatory growl. Nick had only a second to register what was about to happen before he went flying through the air landing face down on the king sized bed.

Nick gasped at the sudden toss. He often forgot how strong his vegan, clock making blutbad was. It was nice to be reminded every once in a while.

Without giving Nick a moment to recover, Monroe pounced on him. Burying his nose in the crook of his neck he inhaled. The scent of Nick fueling his wolf. Nick smelled too much like himself and not enough like Monroe. A low growl escaped his throat that sent shivers down Nick’s spine.

“I hope you don’t like this shirt,” Monroe smiled, nipping lightly at the man’s collar bone.

“Hate it,” he muttered.

“Good.” Gripping each side of the shirt, Monroe ripped it down the center as if it were tissue paper.

Nick gasped at the movement. When Monroe said he liked it rough during the blood moon, clearly he meant it. He quickly gave up any attempt at helping Monroe pull the tattered remains off. The blutbad tore the shirt away from him as if the garment had personally offended him.

Monroe was a bit more careful when removing his jeans. Much to Nick’s relief. From above him the blutbad had reached under him and pulled the jeans just hard enough to break the sturdy button and zipper before shoving them down his legs and onto the floor. Nick congratulated himself on having the forethought to remove his socks and shoes before coming up the stairs.

_ Gold star for me,  _ he thought as he lay naked on the bed waiting for Monroe to finish removing the pair of pajama pants he had been wearing.

Roughly he shoved Nick up on his knees and spread his cheeks. What he found had him growling. “Nick.”

“I… I wanted to be prepared in case you said yes,” Nick stammered burying his face in the dark comforter.

“For someone who has never been taken before you sure seem to know what you are doing,” he stated, giving the plug a slight pull. He was rewarded with a sinful moan coming from his lover. “Oh I am going to pull you apart piece by piece until you are nothing more than a quivering mess.”

Ripping the plug from Nick he buried his face in the Grimm’s ass. The scents of Nick’s soap and lube mixing with his natural musk, sent Monroe’s wolf into overdrive. Nibbling at the sensitive ring of flesh Monroe plunged his tongue inside. Nick cried out, arching back against him. The blutbad’s tongue danced around teasing Nick with each lap and nip of his delectable hole.

Nick lost all ability to keep track of time as Monroe tormented him with his mouth. He could have been there for hours as Monroe fucked him with his tongue. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to hold himself up. When Monroe added a finger to the teasing, Nick nearly came. Monroe fucked into Nick with his fingers just enough to keep him on edge. Begging for Monroe to take him.

“M-Monroe,” Nick whimpered, pushing back against him seeking more. “I… I’m going to c-cum if you don’t st-stop.”

Pulling away Monroe quickly wiped his face on the comforter. A mess he would happily clean up in the morning. Along with the rest of the mess he intended to make of Nick tonight. The Grimm gasped for breath underneath him. His fists twisted in the sheets attempting to calm himself. Never had he been touched like that before. Each nip of Monroe’s teeth, lap of his tongue left him a whimpering mess. He would have been embarrassed at the sounds that came from his when Monroe fucked him with his tongue had he not been blind with pleasure. His neglected cock, rock hard beneath him. Desperate for release, it was both a blessing and a curse when Monroe pulled away.

“Monroe,” Nick begged, pressing back against him.

“Impatient are we?” he teased, lining his cock up with Nick’s entrance.

“And who’s fault is that?”

“I guess I’ll take the blame.” Slowly Monroe pressed inside him. Nick was well prepared by his own doing, but Monroe was larger than Nick anticipated.

“Fuck,” Nick groaned trying to relax. The slight burn in his ass as Monroe pushed into him caused his eyes to water. As much as he wanted Monroe to fuck him into the mattress, he was thankful that his blutbad had not lost his senses to the point that he would drive into him before he was ready.

_ Just breathe Nick,  _ he thought.  _ Breathe. _

Once fully seated, Monroe draped himself over the smaller man. The move gave Nick the most unique feeling of being protected and dominated all at once. It was a combination he was not aware could coexist until that moment. He could not be surprised. This was Monroe after all. The blutbad was always full of surprises.

“Are you okay?” Monroe whispered.

“Nick nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Pleased, Monroe nipped gently at his lover’s shoulder before pulling himself back up behind Nick. Gripping his hips he gave a shallow thrust setting an agonizingly soft pace. It took all his self control not to shove Nick face first into his bed and fuck him until he cried. Finally being inside of him was pure bliss. As if the final piece of himself had finally found its way home. 

The universe truly did enjoy screwing with him when he thought about it. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that his chosen to be a Grimm. Had the naïve idiot not come crashing through his front door so long ago he might never have known. What a boring life that would have been.

“Fuck Monroe,” Nick moaned, attempting to push back against him. “Stop teasing.”

Not one to disappoint, Monroe placed a hand between Nick’s shoulder and shoved him into the bed. Clutching his hip and shoulder, the blutbad thrust into him. Pounding into Nick’s slick heat at a relentless pace. The scent of sex filled the room dancing with the sinful curses and positive affirmations Monroe pulled from the Grimm. Monroe was relentless as he fucked his lover. Eager to hear more of those delectable noises each time he thrust into him. The sounds Nick made would give Monroe an instant hard on each time he thought of them. Driving into him, Monroe gave Nick everything that he asked for. The bed bounced against the wall in disapproval. If Monroe had been doing anything other than focusing on how fast and hard he could hit the little bundle of nerves inside Nick he might have cared about the bed’s threats to break under their motions. He did not care. Not when Nick was so pleasantly screaming, “fuck yes Monroe,” on repeat.

Nick dug the palms of his hands against the headboard in a pathetic attempt to keep up the rhythm that Monroe set. Waves of pleasure crashed over him each time he hit that sacred little spot. It was too much to handle. He came screaming Monroe’s name. His lover did not cease. Picking up his pace, he shoved Nick’s shoulders into the bed fucking into him harder the scent of the Grimm’s cum egging him on to find his own orgasm.

It was not long after that the blutbad came. Filling Nick up like a man starving. The Grimm flexed around him, eager to milk every last drop of Monroe’s seed from him. Fully spent, Monroe collapsed on his side pulling Nick with him. Wrapping his arms around him, Monroe pulled Nick to his chest burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Mine,” he growled in between his deep breaths. “My chosen, my Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realize that it is now 2021 and I am just now starting to push out my kink series for 2020, but.... yeah I don't have any excuses. More is to come as I work my way through the prompts and editing. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -IL


End file.
